The present invention relates to a flat panel display monitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat panel display monitor that can be secured to a wall and that includes means for interacting with a data input device such as the portable handheld terminal including an optical bar code reader disclosed in applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 862,149 filed on May 12, 1986 and herein incorporated by reference. Additionally, the present invention relates to a flat panel display monitor having a novel mechanical configuration which allows the monitor to tilt so that the monitor is visible from any location within a room. The present invention is specifically described with respect to a flat panel display monitor in a hospital room, but the principles involved are also applicable to a flat panel display monitor in any location.
Recently, many hospitals have started to use a bedside computer system to assist hospital staff members with charting and other administrative activities. Such a system must be simple and easy to use to reduce the overall charting and administrative time and increase efficiency. Often times, these bedside computer systems include terminals or PC displays that allow a hospital staff member to interact with a host computer regarding patient data. The terminals or displays require a table or a stand and take up valuable space in the patient's room. Also, the terminal or PC display is only viewable from a limited area in front of the terminal or display.
The present invention solves the problem of a terminal or display taking up valuable space in a patient's room and also solves the problem of a display only being viewable from a limited area in front of the display as well as other problems associated with a computer display in a hospital room.